


Delivery (One Shot)

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is scared because he isn't there when his girlfriend goes into labor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery (One Shot)

Ah, Ah, you woke up with a sharp pain. “Hey baby Styles calm down,” you said to your protruding belly. You rubbed your belly for the next few minutes hoping to calm the baby down. Why is he so fussy tonight you wondered? You hadn’t been able to sleep more than thirty minutes at a time. Okay, you thought, maybe this will subside soon, if not you’d call someone.  
About twenty-five minutes later you felt the pain again. Shit this really hurts you thought. Maybe getting up and walking around will help. As you started to get up you felt something slick in your underwear. You can’t be in labor could you? You weren’t due for another two weeks. And Harry wasn’t here to help you because he was finishing up their tour, thinking that if he was back next week it’d be fine. You made your way to the kitchen to get some water. You stood by the sink sipping the water hoping the pain was gone, unfortunately five minutes later you clutched your abdomen waiting for it to stop so you could move.  
Okay you were definitely in labor. You grabbed your phone and called an Uber because you definitely weren’t in any condition drive. You tried calling Harry, but he wouldn’t answer. Are you fucking kidding me Harry? I know you’re probably busy, but dammit this is important! You called Niall next, knowing that he normally always picked up his phone. It’s 5 am here in L.A. which means that it’s 1 pm in London. Niall thankfully picked up on the third ring.  
“Hey (Y/N), how are you?”  
“Give the phone to Harry now!” you screamed as another contraction hit you. You didn’t have time for pleasantries, you were in too much pain and panic to even care if he thought you were rude.  
“He’s recording something right now.”  
“I don’t care! I’m in labor!”  
“Oh my god, just a second!” he exclaimed. You could hear some shuffling on the other end and you tried to wait as patiently as you could for Harry to answer the phone. It only took a couple of minutes before you heard his beautiful voice on the other end.  
“(Y/N), is something wrong, Niall seemed really panicked?”  
“Harry I’m in labor!”  
“What you aren’t due for another two weeks?!”  
“Thank you I didn’t know,” you couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of your voice, “I called an Uber to take me to the hospital,” at the same time you got a text saying that the Uber was outside. “Harry I have to go the Uber is here.”  
“Okay do the breathing exercises we learned, I’m headed to the airport now. Try and wait until I get there to have him.”  
“Harry that’s not how it works,” you laughed as you slide into the back seat of the car.  
“I know, but I don’t want to miss the birth of my first child.” You could tell he was pouting on the other end.  
———  
You were six hours into the labor and only three centimeters dilated and since your contractions were ten minutes apart they wouldn’t give you a room quite yet. You felt like you’d been here forever when in reality you’d only been here for a few hours. You didn’t know how much more of this you could take. You had a pretty high pain tolerance, but this was a lot even for you. About an hour later your contractions were about six minutes apart and they finally gave you a room.  
A couple of hours had passed and all you’d done was watch a stupid talk show that you could care less about trying to take your mind off the pain. A nurse walked in to see if there was any change. Thankfully she said you’d dilated two more centimeters. “Now the pain is going to get worse and when you get to six centimeters we’ll be able to give you an epidural if you want one. And is your spouse going to be here soon or are you delivering by yourself?”  
“I’m not sure, he’s on his way from London.”  
“Oh well let’s hope he makes it then, let us know if you want someone to sit in here with you.”  
“Thanks,” you said giving a faint smile. Why couldn’t the baby just have waited for at least another week so that Harry would have been here? You didn’t want to do this on your own. You’d always pictured Harry being by your side, encouraging you, letting you hold his hand no matter how hard you were holding it.  
——–  
Another three hours passed and you had only dilated another centimeter. You were lost in thought when Harry burst through the door. He looked wrecked. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was pulled into a bun with a lot of hair coming out of is, and he looked like he’d been crying.  
“Harry! I can’t believe you made it!” you yelled at him. You couldn’t hold back your tears. You were just so happy that he made it.  
“Oh babe don’t cry. Of course, wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Harry was now standing right beside you staring and holding your hand.  
“Stop staring, you’re making me uncomfortable.”  
“Sorry babe, you just look so beautiful.” Harry smiled thinking this was the most beautiful you’d ever looked. He had already missed the first few hours and he wanted to remember everything he could about the next few.  
“You’re such a liar, I can feel my hair all over the place and I’m sweating.”  
“So? This is still the most beautiful you’ve ever looked and you won’t convince me otherwise.” At the same time the nurse walked in and checked to see that you were six centimeters dilated.  
“If you want any epidural this would be the time to get it.”  
“Oh yeah I definitely want it.” You didn’t care about anything unless it was going to help you be in less pain.  
——–  
Harry had only been there half an hour and you’d already dilated to nine centimeters. What they hell baby Styles? You made me wait eleven hours and Harry gets here and you’re just so eager to come out. Another contraction hit you like a train. I just had one of these, it can’t be time for another one.  
“(Y/N)?” your doctor knocked on the door.  
“Yeah, please tell me it’s time to push?”  
“Well that’s what I’m here to check,” she said making her way over to you. “You are definitely ready to push. Now this is gonna really hurt and take a lot of work. Ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay I’m going to count to three and I want you to give me a really big push. One, Two, Three.”  
You pushed with all your might. You’d never felt pain like this. It felt like you were being ripped apart. Actually you think you did rip. Harry was staring down at you with such admiration. He looked like he was about to cry. Let’s hope they’re happy tears.  
“You’re doing great babe. I’m so proud of you,” he said squeezing your hand and using his other to wipe the sweat of your forehead.  
“Okay go ahead and relax (Y/N). I’ll have you push in another ten seconds.”  
You lay there trying to relax as much as you could so you’d have the energy to push again.  
“Alright, (Y/N) push as hard as you can.”  
You took all the strength you had left and pushed as hard as you could, hoping this would be the last time you’d have to push.  
“Good job, I can see the head. It’ll be a little easier now. You’ll just have to do a couple of more pushes and he or she should be out. So rest for a few seconds and then you’ll push again.”  
“Oh thank god.”  
——-  
A few more pushes later, you finally held a beautiful baby boy in your arms. You couldn’t believe you did it; you had made it through the labor. You couldn’t help, but to cry. He was just so beautiful and the pain was totally worth it.  
“Can I hold him?” Harry asked.  
“Of course,” you said as you handed the baby to him. He looked in awe of the baby. Harry was just staring at him and smiling. The baby wrapped his little hand around one of Harry’s huge fingers.  
“Haz, what are you thinking?”  
“I was just thinking of how amazing he and you are. I can’t believe he’s finally here and we made him. I want to thank you for going through all the pain. You are the strongest, most beautiful person I know. I can’t imagine going through this with anyone else. You will make the best mother and I hope to be half as good as you are. We still need a name for him though.”  
“Harry you will be an amazing father. I’m scared I won’t be as good as you. You just have this amazing instinct and have always been great with babies. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else either. He’s already a Daddy’s boy, I mean I was here eleven hours by myself then you get here and he’s out within an hour. Do you have a name in mind?”  
“How about (Y/B/N)?”  
“It’s perfect,” you smiled. You couldn’t believe (Y/B/N) was finally here. You waited nine months to meet him and you still weren’t ready for how perfect he was. You knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but you knew that you had the best person right by your side to experience it with. You fell asleep that night with a huge smile on your face.


End file.
